Bullet
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Johnny is acting strange and Roy wonders why, but he doesn't get a chance to find out before Johnny is shot!
1. The Stats

**Title: **Bullet

**Author: **Numb3rsfan

**Fandom: **Emergency

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Angst, H/C

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Emergency.

**Summary: **Johnny is acting strange and Roy wonders why, but he doesn't get a chance to find out before Johnny is shot!


	2. Shot!

**Bullet**

**by**

**Numb3rsfan**

The moment Nurse Dixie McCall saw the 'dynamic duo' of Station 51, she knew that something was not right between them, but she couldn't put her foot on it.

Something about the way Johnny kept his gaze on the floor and the way Roy kept glancing his way alerted Dixie to that fact.

Upon reaching the nurses station, Dixie smiled at the both.

"And how are my two favorite paramedics?" She asked, trying to keep the mood light in the hopes that Johnny would snap out of whatever was bothering him.

"Oh you know. Same ol', same ol'." Roy replied before glancing at his partner once again who surprisingly turned his back to Dixie without even registering her 'hello' to him at all!

Seeing Dixie's semi shocked expression, Roy just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'heck if I know!'

Suddenly Johnny straightened and said, "I'm gonna go wait by the squad. If you want you can get the supplies."

As he walked away, Johnny could feel two sets of eyes on him but he ignored that as he turned down the hall that would lead him to the outside and the waiting squad.

Once he was gone, Dixie looked at the second half of the paramedic team at Station 51, who looked equally perplexed.

As if sensing her unasked question, Roy said, "Don't ask me! He came in today acting that way. It's like...I don't know...It's like his best friend died or something."

"Did you two have a fight or disagreement?" Dixie asked, thinking that might be the cause.

Thinking back, Roy couldn't remember a time lately that he had his partner had disagreed...about anything!

"No...not that I can remember." Roy replied.

"Did you forget his birthday?"

Roy looked at Dixie as if she had grown two heads! Of course he hadn't forgotten John's birthday because it was still a good six months away!

"What? How could you even think that Dixie? I'd never forget his birthday! Not to mention the fact that it's still another six months off!"

"Well, did you ask him what was wrong?" Dixie asked, standing up straight as she moved over to the supply cabinet and opened it up.

"Yes but he won't tell me. He says that I wouldn't understand," Roy said before catching the fact that Dixie was waiting for him to tell her what supplies they needed.

"Oh we uh need some bags of Ringers, the big compresses and some Lidocaine."

While collecting what was requested, Dixie was thinking about what could possibly be wrong with Johnny...and nothing really came to mind besides the fact that he could be having problems at home with his few remaining relatives.

"I'm sure that Johnny will tell you what's bothering him when he's good and ready Roy. But you shouldn't press him." Dixie said, handing Roy the items he requested.

Taking the items with a nod of his head, Roy thanked her and headed to the squad.

EMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCY

Stowing away the gear in the side compartment of the squad, Roy climbed in to the driver's seat and slammed the door closed before glancing at Johnny who was staring at the floor with that odd look in his eye that let Roy know that he should keep quiet.

"Listen Johnny...you know that I'm here for you as are all the rest of the guys...and if you need to talk to us about anything...you can." Roy said.

After several seconds Johnny finally spoke as he raised his head and looked at his partner with sad, almost crushed eyes.

"I know that Roy but...this is something that I have to deal with on my own."

Nodding his head; trying to accept the fact that Johnny was declining to talk about it, Roy fired up the squad and pulled out on to the semi busy LA street.

Turning on his right turn signal, Roy made sure the lane was clear before moving over and flipping off the signal. However, no sooner did he complete that action before their radio went off.

_**"Station 51, fire at the car dealership. 21st and Century...21st and Century. Cross street MaCarthur. Time out 12:30."**_

Grabbing the mic, Johnny depressed the button before saying, "Squad 51 10-4."

Putting the mic back on it's cradle, Johnny grabbed his helmet, securing it to his head before he took out his little notebook and green pen; writing down the address that was given before he forgot it.

Meanwhile, Roy had gotten his own helmet on and had turned on the lights and siren before pouring on the gas, rocketing through several intersections.

"Ok Roy, make a left on to Mission and go straight for a block and a half. That'll take us to MaCarthur. Then it's to the end of that intersection, then make a right which would be Century." Johnny instructed.

"Gotcha." Roy replied, as he pulled in to the first turn that took him to MaCarthur.

So busy was he in watching the traffic in front of him that Johnny's shout of, "LOOK OUT!" startled him so bad that he immediately slammed on the brakes, bringing the squad to a screeching halt.

It was a good thing too, because off to his right, on another side street their engine came barrelling through, honking it's horn like mad as it's driver, Mike Stoker fought to make the turn on to the street that Squad 51 was on now.

"Good eye partner." Roy said, calming his pounding heart as he proceeded again, this time double checking to make sure the traffic had stopped in all directions.

"No problem. I didn't think that you'd want to be flattened by Big Red. I can just imagine what Stoker would say to that!" Johnny replied.

Roy was slightly confused because that sounded like the old Johnny, with no hint of whatever was bothering him at all.

Shaking his head, Roy poured on the speed again, quickly catching up to Big Red as they pulled on to Century.

On their left was building after building, however on their right was a big open field with dry grass that looked to be about waist high, and trees that looked to be as tall as their station!

"I thought some developer had bought that piece of land." Roy remarked as he continued to follow the engine.

"Uh uh. That deal fell through...last I heard." Johnny replied with a shake of his head.

That was the last thing Roy heard Johnny say as they pulled on to a stop beside the car dealership. So far five cars were on fire and a few other were quite obviously scorched from the heat.

Jumping out of the squad, Roy rounded it and approached the owner of the dealership; stopping beside Cap who was already talking to him.

"Guy says no one's caught in the fire, Roy." Cap said quickly, noting Roy's sigh of relief.

"Right! Me and Johnny'll grab a line and start on the right side...." Roy began, but even as he thumbed back towards where his partner should have been standing, Cap looked around, looking quite surprised before he asked, "Where's Gage?"

Understanding the question, Roy whipped around for the first time realizing that Johnny was nowhere to be seen!

"Johnny!" Roy yelled as he ran over to Mike and the rest of the guys who were busy getting the lines ready to fight the fire.

"Guys! Have you seen Johnny?" Roy yelled over the flames, hoping that one of them had seen his partner.

"No! I thought he was with you!" Mike yelled back while all the others shook their heads, wondering why Gage would have taken off.

"ROY! ROY GET OVER HERE!"

Roy recognized that voice as Cap's...and it was laced with fear.

Whirling around Roy saw Cap standing by the passenger side of the squad, with the door open.

With a feeling of dread, Roy ran over and saw why Cap had called him over in such a hurry.

It was Johnny, slumped in the seat, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Blood had blossomed all over his chest and was dripping down his left arm onto the leather seating of the squad.

For a second all Roy could do was stare at the unmoving figure of his partner slumped there, bleeding to death before Cap's voice caused him to snap in to action.

Quickly Roy ran to the side compartment, practically ripping open the doors in his haste to get to the equipment.

Grabbing what he needed, Roy ran back to the side of the squad, placing the equipment down on the ground.

Ripping open Johnny's shirt, Roy was totally shocked to see how much blood there was...from a single bullet hole in his chest!

As Cap began to set up the relay with Rampart, Roy sucked in a deep breath as he began to take Johnny's vitals, all the while hoping that he would survive.


	3. A Friend in Need

**Bullet Chapter 2**

The ride to Rampart seemed to take forever, however in reality it only took ten minutes. Once Johnny was wheeled in, Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early and Dixie McCall swarmed over him like insects, issuing orders like "X-Ray's," "Get blood gases" "Set up for a transfusion" and "Call the OR, have them on standby."

Those words flew right over Roy's head because the only thing he was focused on was his bleeding partner as he helped the ambulance driver wheel the gurney in to Treatment Room 4.

Smoothly they transfered Johnny on to the treatment room table before getting the gurney out of the room.

Quickly Dr. Brackett checked Johnny's pupil reaction while Dixie got his vitals.

Dr. Early meanwhile was studying the gunshot wound, trying to see if it looked like it hit any vital organs.

Feeling useless, Roy stood back watching them work. Every few seconds his eyes would go to the monitors that showed Johnny's heartbeat, feeling reassured each time it beeped, telling him that yes Johnny was still alive, but still in very real danger.

"Kel, his BP has dropped, it's now 90 over 60. Pulse 45 and falling. Resperation's 10." Dixie said as she took the stethoscope from her ears.

"He isn't going to wait for the OR, Kel. We have to get that bullet out now." Joe Early remarked.

Dr. Brackett winced, not liking the fact that Johnny wasn't co operating with them but realistically he seldom ever did co operate.

Sighing, Dr. Brackett tried to decide what to do. He couldn't just simply send Johnny up to the OR without trying to stabilize him, but his vitals were failing and if they waited too much longer then there would be nothing left to save, sort of like damned if you do and damned if you don't.

Making the ultimate decision, Dr. Brackett turned to his friend, Joe Early and said, "Have x-ray meet us in OR, we're going in."

EMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCY

Roy De Soto sat in the lounge, not using the little break room because it was already occupied by another family.

In all honesty he didn't want to be in there anyway, too stifling in his opinion.

Glancing to his right at the closed OR doors, Roy wondered how things were going; if Johnny was putting up a good fight and more importantly...wondering if Johnny was even alive.

"Hey mister fireman sir...I think you dropped this."

Looking up, Roy found himself looking at a child of about 13 to 14. Obviously the kid didn't know how to quite address him because he had sounded like a 12 year old when he said 'mister.'

Studying the boy for a second, Roy saw that he had dirty brown hair with some natural blond mixed in, though the brown was more pronounced. The blue, almost pain filled eyes were what sparked Roy's interest and sympathy because he could almost tell that someone the kid cared for was in danger of dying or had died.

Glancing down at the boy's open palm, Roy saw that he held a gleaming paramedic pin. Taking it from the boy, Roy then realized that it must have somehow fallen off of Johnny's uniform, because his own was still pinned to his shirt.

"Thank you son. What's your name?" Roy asked, watching as the young boy sat down next to him with an uncertain sigh.

Swallowing, the boy looked at Roy for a second before looking away, focusing on something down near the floor.

"Troy...Troy Morrow. What's yours?" The boy asked.

"I'm Roy De Soto."

"Your a fireman right? I can tell by the blue uniform you wear." Troy ventured a guess as he gestured to the blue uniform that had a few tiny specks of blood on it.

"I'm a fireman/paramedic. My first job is to help those who are hurt." Roy supplied with a sigh, glancing back to the OR doors.

Looking back at Roy, Troy could tell that he was worried about something so he said, "I'm worried about someone too...my dad...had cancer for years...the doctors are in there trying to save him but they don't think he'll make it."

"My partner's in there too. Somehow he wound up getting shot not too long ago. The doctors...well they don't know if he's going to pull through or not." Roy said.

"What's his name?"

"Johnny Gage."

Troy nodded his head at that before swallowing slightly, trying to give the fireman next to him some courage because he could tell that Mr. De Soto was nervous almost to he point of pacing.

"He sounds like a tough guy...I'm...I'm sure he'll pull through." Troy offered with a hint of a small smile.

Offering a small smile of his own, Roy said the same thing about Troy's father before he asked, "Where's your mother and the rest of your family?"

Looking down, Troy didn't answer for a moment, giving Roy time to think that maybe he shouldn't have asked that question because it was obviously a sore subject.

"I was an only child. Momma...she and grandpa and grandma died in a car accident when I was 5. I hardly remember her anymore. It's basically been dad and me my whole life...but...if he dies....what's going to happen to me? I don't want to live in some foster home...waiting for someone to adopt me." Troy whispered; tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

As Roy was listening to the story, he was thinking of his own child Chris, and somewhat without thinking, Roy wrapped one are securely around Troy.

"I don't think that's going to happen. You know why? Because you are a bright kid with a loving and kind heart. Why if it turns out that you have no relatives....then I'm sure that someday soon someone's going to come to that foster home looking for a boy just like you."

Hearing the OR doors open, Roy and Troy both stood up, however the doctor that emerged Roy didn't recognize...but apparently Troy did.

Stopping in front of them both, the doctor fixed Roy with a stare before asking, "Are you his guardian?"

"No...I'm uh...friend." Roy replied, feeling Troy leaning against him, scared of what the doctor was going to say.

Glancing down at the boy, the doctor then kneeled down until he was at eye level with the child.

"We did everything we could for your father, son." He said softly...almost tenderly, but Troy caught the meaning behind those words. Slowly his bottom lip began to tremble and he scrunched up his face as the tears came falling down.

Feeling sorry for him and knowing that he didn't have anyone else, Roy wrapped both arms around him, trying to comfort him like he would comfort his own son if something had upset him.

"Shhhh....shhhh, it's going to be ok." Roy whispered to Troy, helping the lad in to the nearby chair but still holding on to him, offering him some comfort.

Meanwhile the rest of Station 51, Cap, Marco, Mike and Chet had come in and seen the doctor kneel down infront of the boy, then the boy tear up, and then Roy wrap his arms around the boy and sit him in a chair.

Glancing over their way, the look in Roy's eyes told those worried men all that they needed to know, so without saying anything they all moved forward; Cap sitting down right beside Troy, with Mike sitting down on the other side or Roy, with Marco beside him and Chet beside Cap.

Slowly, Cap extended a hand, resting it on Troy's back for a second before he started rubbing small circles on his back, trying to comfort him much as Roy was still doing by holding him.

Catching Cap's worried gaze, Roy mouthed 'father died.'

Nodding, Cap felt worse than ever for the boy because no child as young as this boy should have to go through losing a parent, but what Cap didn't know was that Troy was now all alone, not having a friend in the world save for Roy and the rest of the men of Station 51.

EMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCY

Three hours later Dr. Brackett walked out of the OR and took in an amazing sight. There sitting in the chairs lining the wall was the entire Station 51 A-shift, and the young boy Troy Morrow who was wrapped in Roy De Soto's arms, and who was obviously asleep; tears still evident on his cheeks.

Walking over to Roy who was the only one half awake, Kel put his hand on Roy's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and look up.

"Johnny?" Roy asked softly, still worried about his partner.

"He made it through the operation Roy. We had to give him several blood transfusions before we were able to locate the bullet, so he's not out of the woods yet by any means, but he has a chance. Right now he's in post op so when we get him a room I'll let you guys see him. I know that you all have been pretty worried." Kel said.

"Thanks doc...and doc!" Roy stated, almost forgetting something.

Kel who had just started to walk off, stopped and turned back around to face Roy.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to Troy here...now that he has no family left?" Roy asked.

"Well, I think a call has been put out to Social Services. They should be here tomorrow morning." Kel replied.

"He shouldn't stay in the hospital overnight, doc." Roy said.

"I agree Roy but I'm not set up to take care of a kid!" Kel replied.

"No...but I am. I'm sure Joanne and the kid's won't mind. And you can have Social Services pick him up at my house." Roy said as he rose up, waking Troy up in the process.

"Was hoping it was all a bad dream and that dad was still here." Troy murmered as he wiped the last few tears from his eyes.

"I know...I know how you feel." Roy said softly.

"How could you know?" Troy asked, glancing up at Roy who closed his eyes for a second as he sighed slightly. Opening his eyes again, Roy looked down at Troy before he said, "Because when I was your age I lost my parents in a house fire.* I was the only one rescued in the blaze. After I got treated for my burns, some strangers saw me and felt sorry for me because they took me back to their home, cleaned me up and gave me a place to sleep. Before I knew it they had adopted me."

"Are you going to do the same for me?" Troy asked.

That put Roy to the quick because he didn't know how to answer so he ended up saying, "Well for now, how about you come with me and I can take you someplace more comfortable than the hospital."

Nodding his head, Troy stood up, yawning slightly.

"By the time you come back Johnny should be in a room." Kel offered.

"Thanks, Dr. Brackett." Roy said as he led Troy down the hall, the rest of 51's A -Shift following in their wake.

Thankfully they hadn't been called out again because they had made themselves available at Rampart, but they still needed to return to the station because B shift was coming in the morning to relieve them.

Once they were gone, Kel shook his head as he walked down the hall towards his office, muttering, "I never thought I'd see the day when Roy seemed to care more for a child than his own partner...which is not necessarily a bad thing."

Entering his office, Kel shut the door before getting on the phone with Social Services, telling them the plan for tomorrow.

EMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCYEMERGENCY

**A/N: Ok, the part about Roy's parents...as you can tell...I just made that up but hey, it's fanfiction, right! **

**Also, I know that there wasn't really any Johnny in this chapter, but there will be in the next one, so hang in there!**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to all!**


	4. The Next Day

BULLET CHAPTER 3

Roy De Soto gave a small sigh as he entered Rampart General. The morning had been a tough one; having to say goodbye to Troy,  
watching the young child practically scream and struggle as Social Services collected him and more or less march him to the gray car that had been parked in the De Soto family driveway.

"Bad day?"

Roy glanced to his right to see Dr. Joe Early standing there, a cup of coffee in his hand.  
"You could say that...and the day's just beginning. How's Johnny?" Roy asked.

"The same, Roy. He hasn't gotten any better, but he hasn't gotten any worse. He's a fighter, I'm not too worried yet." Joe replied.  
"Can I see him?" Roy asked.

Dr. Early nodded his head, knowing that Roy would have asked that question sooner or later.  
He motioned for Roy to follow him before leading the younger man in to the ICU and down to the farthest room.

Pushing open the door, Dr. Early stepped aside and allowed Roy to pass him before entering the room himself.

There in the bed lay the pale...almost frail looking form of John Gage.  
Johnny was on a ventilator, with plenty of IV's running every which way; dripping all these fluids in to his body.

"The day of the shooting...Johnny was so depressed...holding something back. I should have made him tell me...I should have been able to do something...anything!" Roy muttered.

Dr. Early looked at the paramedic/fire fighter with concern and understanding.

"Roy, you did everything you could. Whatever Johnny didn't want to tell you...I'm sure he had a good reason for keeping silent.  
But the fact is you saved his life, Roy. If you hadn't of gotten him here when you did, then he more than likely wouldn't be here right now."

"I know but...I still feel that I could have done something different." Roy replied sheepishly.  
He glanced in the doctor's direction just in time to see Joe nod his head.

Joe patted Roy on the shoulder for a brief moment before he turned and left the room, giving Roy time alone with Johnny.

Captain Hank Stanley walked in to the dayroom to see Mike Stoker, Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez all standing around the small kitchen area,  
chopping up what looked to be a salad.

The Paramedic unit for this shift was Brice and Bellingham, both of whom had been called in at the last minute, and neither seemed pleased to be working with the other.

Hearing someone approach, Mike turned around, knife in hand.  
Seeing the captain, Mike put the knife down before asking, "What'd the sheriff have to say?"

"Well they found the gun used to shoot Johnny, but the sniper rifle had been wiped clean...no finger prints of any kind, so their's no way to I.D. the shooter or shooters. The sheriff's department said that they would keep at it though." Hank informed as he lowered himself in to a chair.

"Man, something has got to give. We can't just let whoever shot Johnny get away!" Marco said.  
"That's just it Marco...we don't know who shot Johnny. Believe me, if I did know, then I would have more than just choice words for that gentleman." Hank said.

Mike, Marco and Chet both shared a smile and a chuckle before their smiles dropped like a rock as they thought about their friend.  
"Do you think he's going to make it?" Chet asked; finally asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Come on Chet...this is Johnny we are talking about. Of course he'll make it. He hasn't not made it yet." Marco said, trying to cheer himself up as well as his friends, though it looked as if they weren't buying it.

Suddenly the phone in the day room rung with a shrill tone, causing everyone to nearly jump out of their skins.  
Mike walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Station 51, this is Fireman Mike Stoker."

Mike listened to whomever was on the other end for a moment or two before he lowered the reciever and looked at Cap.  
"It's for you, Cap." Mike said.

Hank rose from his seat and crossed to the phone, taking the reciever from Mike with a nod of his head.  
"This is Captain Stanley."

Hank listened to what was said for several seconds before a wide smile suddenly appeared on his face.  
He waited till the call was finished before hanging the receiver back up and turning to face his men.

"That was Sheriff Larson. They caught Johnny's shooter! They said the man just gave himself up not thirty minutes ago."

Everyone was silent for a moment or two before the whole entire dayroom was filled with laughter and cheers.

A/N: Hello all,  
Sorry it has been so long, I have just been really busy with RL stuff, not to mention writer's block on most...or all of my stories.

However, seeing as how I haven't updated this in awhile, and how you all have been waiting so patiently, I thought I would get a new chapter out for you all.

Enjoy, and please review!

Numb3rsfan


	5. Johnny Wakes Up

**Bullet**

Chapter Four

Johnny seemed to swim in an ocean of dreams; some good and some bad. Images and voices bombarded him, tossing him about as if he were on a roller coaster.

One image was the one that played out before he had gotten shot.

Why? Why the heck didn't he tell Roy...Roy was right there...right next to him, and yet Johnny was just too unsure of himself...too unsure of what Roy would say.

From time to time Johnny could hear Roy talking to him, and hearing Roy's calm voice did bring Johnny some comfort, if only for a little while.

It was easy to remember what he had kept hidden from his partner, what little piece of information he withheld.

Johnny's long time school buddy David had died in a car crash, though long before that, the two of them had made a pact that should either of them die, then the other would return to the reservation and never leave it again.

It was a stupid, childhood pact but both had agreed to honor it, and now that David was dead, Johnny still felt that he should honor the pact...even though he didn't want to leave the department and his friends at Station 51.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you Roy, I just...I couldn't tell you, and now I'm not even sure I can." Johnny said to the darkness of his own mind.

* * *

Roy was standing there in Johnny's hospital room, arms folded, looking out the window at the sunrise.

The guys had been by not that long ago and had informed him that Johnny's shooter had turned himself in.

The news was good news but it still did little to lift Roy's spirits. He knew that the only thing that would help would be for Johnny to wake up.

Turning, Roy stared at Johnny's still form.

"Come on pal," he said, "Wake up already!"

Suddenly, almost as if he heard him, Johnny's eyes fluttered before opening once more.

Brown eyes glanced around the room before fixing on Roy.

Slowly a weak smile formed on the lips of John Gage, while a smile of equal size formed on Roy's lips as well.

Going over to him, Roy rang for the doctor before getting Johnny a glass of water, which he gratefully sipped on.

"Sorry...should have told you." Johnny whispered after finishing the water.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Johnny. Besides, we will have plenty of time to talk." Roy replied.

He glanced at the door to the room as it opened to admit Kel, Joe and Dixie who had come in response to Roy's call.

All three of them developed smiles when they saw that Johnny was conscious and talking.

"Glad to see that you are awake, Johnny." Dr. Early said as he checked Johnny's vitals...with Dixie's help of course.

"Yeah...you and me both, doc." Johnny replied with a small grin of his own.

"How do you feel?" Dixie asked.

Johnny took a moment to answer as he felt everything, not feeling any pain...just a little numbness.

"I feel alright, just a little numb." He replied, pointing to the place where he had gotten shot.

"That's to be expected Johnny. Feeling should return to that area soon." Kel said.

Seeing Johnny yawn, Kel and Dixie exited the room while Dr. Early jotted down a few things in Johnny's chart.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Looks like you could use it." Dr. Early said once he had finished.

Turning, the doctor left, giving Roy a small pat on the shoulder as he did so.

Roy smiled at the doctor before looking back to his partner who had just then fallen asleep.

"Yeah, don't worry partner. We'll have plenty of time to talk once you get better." He whispered before he turned and left the room himself.


	6. The Truth comes Out

**Bullet**

Chapter Five

Johnny raised an eyebrow at the glop that was in front of him. How anyone could call that stuff food he didn't know.

There was some kind of day old, soggy sandwich, two orange slices, some rubbery mashed potatoes and gravy and cherry jello for dessert.

Taking the glass of cranapple that had come with the 'meal', Johnny downed that before setting the small glass back down next to the tray.

"Hey Junior!"

Glancing over at the door, Johnny saw that it was his friend and partner Roy De Soto standing there; the door closing behind him.

"Roy...I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but...well...this all happened so suddenly I...didn't know what to think or do...listen... a good friend of mine died last month. He and I grew up together on the reservation. When we were kids we made a pact that if when we left the reservation, one of us were to die, then the other one would return to the reservation...and stay there to help out the community. Roy, it was a stupid idea...I realize that now but...what's done is done." Johnny said, glad now to have it off his chest.

Roy didn't say anything for several moments; his mind trying to process what Johnny had just told him.

The way Johnny had sounded, Roy visualized Johnny reading the morning paper, telling him something that was printed on the paper, rather than telling him a life altering event such as this!

"Say something, Roy." Johnny begged.

"What is there left to say? It sounds like you have already made up your mind, and if you already promised your friend...then I can't stop you from fulfilling your promise. Just answer me this: do you want to go?" Roy asked.

Of course Johnny didn't want to go! He loved it in LA...he loved it at Station 51, especially the people he worked with...yes including Chet, but he also loved his friend David just as much.

"No I don't want to go Roy. LA...Station 51 is my home...but I can't stay Roy...not now." Johnny replied, bowing his head.

Roy sighed and walked over, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you Pally. It looks like you are already beating yourself up over this more than I ever could. If you are sure this is what you really want, then I'll support your decision." he said.

Johnny looked up in to his partner's face, seeing the truth in Roy's eyes.

"Thanks Roy. I had been planning to leave as soon as I got discharged from the hospital." Johnny said.

"Well, if you need any help packing or with anything else, just let me know." Roy replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Roy, I will." Johnny said, shaking Roy's hand.

Roy nodded his head before he glanced down at his watch. Seeing the time, Roy went for the door.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Should already be down by the squad, waiting for me."

"Wha...Brice? You got stuck with Brice? Oh man, I feel for you." Johnny said, knowing what it was like to work with the Walking Rulebook.

"You are all heart." Roy shot back as he opened the door and headed down towards the squad.


End file.
